


In Style

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sick rich, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Jake finds Rich sick at school





	In Style

  
Jake started off the day by thinking, “got a physics test today, time to fail it…in style.” 

It was a big thing he and Rich did, they both struggled to keep their grades up. It wasn’t that they weren’t smart, but there was so much going on in their lives, stress, after school activities, family. School didn’t compensate for these things though. So they decided to just try their best and brush off their stress with doing it in “style”. Lately he and Rich had basically gotten no sleep, so they were basically dying in style. 

He searched for Rich during all of homeroom, but couldn’t find him. He thought it was strange that he never got the usual morning demand to drive Rich to school, but brushed it off. He sent the by a few texts, asking where he was and if he was ok. Looks like today he was going to be worrying in style. 

Jake went on his day as usual, attending classes and such. He talked to his friend groups and any other kids who wanted to talk the incredibly Cool Jake Dillinger. Throughout the day he had to keel that cool and chill look, trying his best to not show how worried he was. He wondered why Rich wouldn’t show up, maybe he was just being a cool tough guy and skipping school, but for some reason it felt worse than that. Hell just yesterday the two went on a date to the mall, screwing around in various stores. They ended up being kicked out of Claire’s when they decided it was time to eat. Usually they went to Sbarro but Jake just kept insisting for some reason, but that day Rich convinced him to go and eat at a seafood place. As far as Jake knew, the date went incredibly well. But with Rich it was hard to tell. 

He shook his thoughts out of his head when his phone buzzed, a text from Rich. 

“I’m fine, I’m literally in school.”

Jake frowned at that, he had this class with Rich, “Then where r u??” 

After that there were no more responses. If he had been in school this whole time why wasn’t he showing up. Was it because of Jake? Was he avoiding him? He ignored his texts again, not even reading them. Jake bit his nail, and the kid next to him asked if he was ok. At that Jake quickly nodded before asking to use the bathroom, ducking out of the classroom with style.

He sighed as he went into the bathroom, he just needed to clear his head for a second. He was being overprotective, later he’d tell Rich about all this and he would laugh in his face. Jake sat up on the sink counter, pushing his face into his hands. 

Then he heard a shuffle come from the handicap stall. Jake flinched, about to stand up and walk out when he heard a gag, heave, and the sickening splatter of wetness. He cringed, about to ask the person if they were ok when he heard a familiar sob. 

Shit.

Jake ducked his head down to see under the stall. Those are the kind of army rip off boots only one person would own…

“Rich?” 

There was silence, besides for the labored breathing puking brought up. There was a spitting noise, then his cracked voice spoke, “Jake..?” 

“Holy shittle man I’ve been looking all over the place for you! I thought you were mad at me!” He ran up to the stall, then shook his head, that didn’t matter right now. 

“Are you ok??” 

“Oh yeah I’m just…fucking peachy-keen. Loving life…” rich growled out , his voice slurred, that combined with his lisp made it difficult to understand him. But Jake knew, he never had much trouble understanding him. 

Jake knocked on the stall, “Hey…come on bro, let me in.” 

There was a bit of silence before the door unlocked, Jake flinched when he saw Jake. His entire body was pale, his freckles and burns stuck out from the contrast. 

“Holy sh- yo, what happened to you?” 

Rich shook his head, cringing as he held his stomach, “I don’t know I-my fuckin’ stomach hurts…” 

Rich’s face was filled with a flush, his eyes uncomfortable and half lidded. His whole body shook as he broke into a cold sweat, he swayed on his feet. He was the very definition of a sick mess. 

He didn’t mind Jake being here though. Anyone else he would have fought them to leave. Rich had woken up that morning only feeling pain in his stomach, he almost didn’t come to school, but he assumed it was just period cramps and made his way to the bus stop. This quickly turned out to be a huge mistake, this was much more than his period. He had been throwing up since he got to school, unable to leave the bathroom. Every time another wave bubbled up he whimpered, he would sputter up bouts of liquid. The foul taste left him in tears every time, his throat practically ripped from all the violent heaving. His nose stung from both the stench and the occasional bits of liquid that rushed through it. Needless to say he was a huge mess. 

He didn’t even realize Jake was rubbing his back until he felt the gross feeling of his shirt sticking to his back. He would have questioned if Jake was ok with it, but Jake was a fairly calm guy. It didn’t take nearly long enough for him to forgive Rich for the whole fire thing, sure he was mad at first but he got over it. He had to question why he was like that. His hand had to have been sticking to gross warm fever sweat. Rich leaned against the hand nonetheless, the cold feeling grounding him. 

Jake frowned, “You’re feeling real crappy today aren’t you?” 

Rich shook his head, “Something’s wrong.” 

Jake rose an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Rich was holding a fist over his mouth, bending over. His throats and stomach felt an uncomfortable amount of fuzzy. He felt like someone had tossed him into the driest sauna ever invented. Heat shook his body from head to toe, his stomach tied up in twists. He felt his stomach slosh and grow in pain. 

“Rich are you gonna be-”

Rich cut him off by throwing himself back in front of the toilet, his knees violently digging into the floor. Jake cringed at the gasps and heaves. They sounded so…painful. Like he couldn’t even breath. Then with one final heave there was the sound of water splashing, the liquid clear with a tinge of light green, nothing left to throw up. 

“Shit man lets you to the nurse, ok?” 

“B-but-”

“We’ll take the little trash bucket, don’t even worry about it.” 

Rich looked over to him, a trail of spit lined his parted lip, falling down with the rest of his stomach contents.

“I don’t need the nur-” rich cut himself off though when he made out the eyes of his boyfriend. He had never seen him so concerned. He’d seen him pissed off, laughing, sad, stress, embarrassed, maybe a little worried. But to this extent? It was as though Jake was having a mini panic attack in his mind, and god Rich hoped that wasn’t true.

Rich didn’t even realize tears were rolling down his face. “I-I’m sorry Jake.”

“What’s wrong…?” He felt arms hug him, he brought his hands up to tug at the sleeve of Jake’s hoodie. 

“I’m…it hurts so bad, fuck.” He tried to hold back tears, and failed ultimately. 

“Hey..hey it’s ok-”

“I fucking deserve it too…I caused everyone so much pain…I-I was such a bully even before the attempted SQUIP apocalypse thing…fuck I’m so useless” 

“Don’t say that ok…you know none of that is true, you haven’t done anything wrong-”

“I burned your house down.”

“That wasn’t you though..come on Rich, it’s gonna be ok…” he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, Rich looked away from his eyes, wiping his tears and nodding. 

He allowed Jake to loop an arm around him and lift him to his feet, holding all of his weight. A trash bin was pushed into his hands, and the two boys made their way down the hall. There wasn’t much talking between the two, they both knew exactly how the other felt. They could talk about this later, what was important was making Rich feel better. 

Rich couldn’t help himself though, every few glances to Jake told him that Jake was just too worried. They two had to keep stoping to let the shorter one throw up, Jake’s back rubbing gradually sped up each time. He told himself to talk. He couldn’t leave his big bean pole bae hanging. 

“Hey…at least I vomited with style, am I right?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed with a shaky laugh, “About as much style as a 70s garbage can” 

They boys held hands as the nurse took his temperature and gave him Tylenol. He had a fever of about 102.4, and was going to be sent home. 

Rich sighed, “Home sweet home.”

“Yeah. Where you should have been in the first place.”

Well…that couldn’t be argued against really. It was true. But now Rich could cover up his constant misery with the joy of going home, saying he got to skip for free this time. Jake offered to go with him, but Rich made him promise he’d go back to class. They had settled for texting each other the rest of the day, and Jake would visit him as soon as he could. Hopefully he wouldn’t be at the urgent care by then.

And once they found out he had food poisoning Jake knew he had a lot of sick cuddles to give out. Especially when rich was sending him about 20 “:(”

It’s alright though, Jake still loved him, in style.


End file.
